Lips of an Angel
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: [[A songfic]] Draco and Hermione realize that they cant live with out eachother. but how far will they go to be with eachother?


_**Draco Hermione (with Pansy involved)**_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud **_

Draco woke to the sound of an owl pecking at the window, quietly as to not disturb the girl in his bed; he made his way to the owl with a treat in his hand. Thanking the owl, he took the letter and went into the den of his apartment.

_I'm coming over_

There was tear stains on the parchment, then before he realized it, she Apparated into the den.

"Hermione."

_**  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet **_

Instantly Hermione latched her arms around his neck.

"Draco, its awful!" She cried out into his neck. "I can't take it with Ron, I miss all the good times I had with you."

"Hermione you have to be quiet," Draco said in a calming tone, then angled his head towards his room.

"Pansy," Hermione questioned.

Draco only nodded his head, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione was sad that he wasn't hers, but in the same way she was just happy to be in his arms at that moment.

"Draco."

_**  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

Draco sighed as his name came out of her mouth, only Hermione could say it in a way that made him feel like the world was ending but as long as she kept saying his name, it would all be alright.

With out any words they both leaned in to make once again an electrifying kiss that started flames along time ago, that still refuse to extinguish.

_**  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue **_

The kiss began to grow to more as, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her hips bumped against his.

Quietly Draco took her shirt off, gazing at the beauty of her body.

Slowly he placed kisses on the swells of her breasts before going to her weakness, the back of her neck, and as her body moved against him, it was like their past was now their present once again.

But it wasn't the present, they broke up. She was with Ron, and he was with Pansy.

"What about Ron," Draco questioned as he held her away from him.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Hermione looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. "He doesn't make me happy, all we ever do is fight."

Suddenly she looked up and stared at him with such passion and love before speaking once again, "He's not you, Draco. He'll never make me happy."

"Run away with me."

_**  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet **_

Draco looked at Hermione then at Pansy, who was sleeping. Pansy was a beautiful blonde, but she was no Hermione. That's when he realized why he said what he said.

He wasn't over Hermione.

"Draco?"

'_There, she said my name again,_' Draco thought to himself.

"Are you serious," Hermione looked at him with so much hope, that her eyes started to water.

"Yes."

**_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_**

Hermione looked at him then smiled, "Well we cant very well just leave. People have to think we died."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy, "And why is that?"

Hermione replied, "Because you're supposed to marry Pansy. If we just run off then someone is going to piece this together, most likely your father, and hunt us down. No what we need to do is crash my car and set it on fire, the bodies would be burned so no one would know. Just wake up Pansy and tell her that you had an emergency call and had to go to my house for work. Okay?"

Draco looked at her, "Okay."

_**  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet **_

As soon as Hermione left, Draco walked over to Pansy and gently shook her, "Pansy." He said rather loudly.

Pansy slowly woke, "Hmm, what is it baby?"

"I was called in by my boss, apparently a strange object was found outside of the office and he wants me and Granger to work on it together. I have to go to her house, she's coming to pick me up, " Draco said, trying to act like he was in disgust that he even has to leave her.

Pansy glared daggers at the wall, "Stupid Mudblood. Honey, just don't get into trouble, we don't want you fired before our wedding." Was all she said as Draco kissed her cheek and left her…

Forever…

_**  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

The next morning, both Pansy and Ron found in the Daily Prophet an article on the front page that shocked and hurt them both. It read:

_Malfoy and Granger Died in a Tragic Car Accident._

_Both Hermione Granger, 25, and Draco Malfoy, 26, were known for not getting along with one another but, last night many witnesses caught them yelling at each other as Malfoy got into Miss Granger's car. Mrs. Susan Finch-Finchley, 25, was on the street of the crash._

"_You could hear them even with your and their windows closed. Malfoy and Hermione were both so distracted that Hermione wasn't paying attention to the road and the next thing you know they crash right into the Warts Bridge! The car flipped a couple of times, then as it stopped, it burst into flames! Before I could get down there and save them, it was too late, the car exploded." Susan told our reporter Trisha Takanawa._

_The inferno was so fierce that there was nothing left of them. _

Pansy broke down into tears, "Oh my god, why?"

Ron looked desperate, "How could this happen?"

_**  
Honey why are you calling me so late**_

Draco and Hermione quickly married and have never been happier.

You can find them today in America, with three healthy blonde children, and a fourth one on the way.

* * *

Hehe what did you think? I'm in a sad mood so I tried to write something that would kinda cheer me up! Well the only way I'll know is if you r-e-v-i-e-w! 


End file.
